29th March 2016
Synopsis Plot Nathan races over to Rachel, who is trapped in the car and is unconscious. He is unable to open the door as it is blocked by a concrete bollard. Holly tries to wake an unconscious Cleo as sparks continue to fly from the tower. Alfie jokingly complains about not being able to have champagne like the rest of the family. Alfie reveals that he has downloaded an app which will allow them to track Nathan and Rachel's flight. Ellie admits her jealousy. They all toast to Nathan and Rachel's perfect future. Rachel wakes up and finds that she is trapped. Nathan tries but is unable to open the driver's side door. Holly pleads with Cleo to wake up. Holly manages to get the door open as does Nathan. Nathan calls the emergency services. Holly takes off Cleo's seatbelt and tries to move her. The barrel on the top of the tower begins to slide, which Rachel notices. Holly panics as rubble falls from the tower and through the windscreen of the car, narrowly missing Cleo but leaving her trapped. She shouts for help, and Rachel gets Nathan to help Holly. Nathan tries to get Cleo out and manages to pull Cleo from the car, seconds before the barrel falls on top of the car, crushing it. The paramedics arrive at the scene as the trio are in shock. Tegan rushes off to be sick and Liam offers to give Celine some company. She agrees. Cindy apologises to Alfie but he is still cool towards her. Cindy complains to Dirk about everyone hating her and he tries to assure her otherwise, which she doesn't believe. She wants him to let her back home, and is hurt when Dirk says that everyone is doing better without her. A police officer tells Holly and Cleo that he wants to speak to them at the hospital. A fire truck also arrives at the scene. Nathan and Rachel cuddle in the car, they tell each other that they love each other. The car sparks and catches fire. The fire spreads rapidly and it catches their eyes. Rachel desperately tries to free herself as Nathan shouts for help. The firefighters rush over to the car but the car explodes. Nathan is horrified. Cleo and Holly wait in the waiting room. Holly panics about the whole situation and apologises to Cleo. Cleo tells her to be grateful that nobody got seriously hurt. Holly tells Cleo that they need to properly thank Nathan when he and Rachel arrive at the hospital. Freddie tells Ellie that Robbie and Jason have left for South Africa. He says that she won't be able to add them to the list of "Roscoe boys" whom she has slept with. They have an argument and Ellie tells Freddie to go somewhere else for a drink, which he does. Liam and Celine kiss passionately in the spa pool on Lisa's Love Boat. Celine rejects a call from Tegan in favour of Liam. Freddie finds Tegan almost being sick. She asks if he's seen Celine before being sick. Mac receives a phone call, there's been an accident and they all need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Celine continues to ignore Tegan's calls and voicemails. Celine feels guilty and decides to leave. Holly continues to apologise to Cleo. She says that she would have never gotten in the car with Holly had she known that Holly was over the limit. She gets upset about getting in trouble if she's being breathalysed by the police - she lost Robbie and could go to prison. Cleo decides to take the blame. Nathan is in shock as his family arrive. He tells them that a car crashed into them - Rachel is dead. Ellie bursts into tears and races off. Mac comforts Nathan. Holly refuses to let Cleo take the blame. A police officer arrives to breathalyse Cleo, as Nathan has told him that she was the driver. Mac tells Nathan that the doctor thinks that Nathan will be able to go home soon. He tells Nathan that the police are going to want to know what happened. Nathan can't face the police. Alfie brings them tea. He apologises to Nathan and blames himself. Nathan tells him that it wasn't his fault and they comfort each other. Tegan drinks some of the mouthwash in Price Slice before putting it back on the shelf. Liam asks Tegan where Celine is and calls her grumpy. She suggests they go for a drink together. Myra receives a shocking phone call. Freddie finds an upset Ellie and comforts her. Tegan and Liam end up kissing. Ellie opens up to Freddie, telling him of her memories of Rachel. Ellie goes to kiss Freddie but Freddie stops her as he isn't sure this is what she really wants. She gets angry and storms off. Cindy worries as to where Holly is. Dirk decides to let Cindy move back in, but for Holly. Cleo lies to Cindy that she was driving the car, not Holly. Myra arrives and explodes at Holly but Cindy defends her. Myra was shocked to learn that Cleo was driving. All are shocked when Mac reveals that Rachel was killed in the accident. Cast Regular cast *Liam Donovan - Maxim Baldry *Rachel Hardy - Jennifer Brooke *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Celine McQueen - Sarah George *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Alfie Nightingale - Richard Linnell *Ellie Nightingale - Sophie Porley *Mac Nightingale - David Easter *Nathan Nightingale - Jared Garfield *Freddie Roscoe - Charlie Clapham *Holly Roscoe - Amanda Clapham *Cindy Savage - Stephanie Waring *Dirk Savage - David Kennedy Guest cast *Police Officer - David Wills Music None Notes *Final appearance of Rachel Hardy. *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:2016